


any way the wind blows

by rose-live (rose_live)



Series: Hadestown [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon - Musical, Character Study, Eurydice Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose-live
Summary: The train.A short piece mostly centered around Eurydice. I've been really into Hadestown for the past few months so I thought I would write something for it.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Hadestown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	any way the wind blows

The leaves fell from the trees, spiraling down to the ground in an intricate dance. Costumed performers in brown, yellow, red, and dull green. Eurydice caught one of the falling leaves between her fingers, studying its spiky edges. Oh, how she was like the leaf -- dull, withered away, with a dangerous edge. The winter tended to do that to those unfortunate enough to feel the hunger that crept in with the cold.

Beside her, a warm hand slipped into hers. Orpheus, her constant, her light, always warm no matter how low the temperature dipped. How she wished she could be like him, warm and optimistic in the face of adversity. Sadly, that trait had been beaten out of her by the harsh winds many many years ago. She squeezed his hand, and let the leaf go. It gently flew in the wind, up and out of sight.

Eurydice stood on the train platform, ticket in hand. She was reminded of Orpheus, and all of his promises. His smooth edges and eager smile. His warmth. She couldn’t be like him, though. A leaf couldn’t be a flower. 

The whistle sounded as the rickety train rolled in. And, like the leaf, Eurydice let go.


End file.
